Sandy Bravitor
Sandy Bravitor is a mysterious young woman who accompanies DeathSpank. She is in a platonic relationship with him, but is obsessed with him finding The Artifact. Sandy is the only one who knows what's really going on, but can't say due to NDA's. DeathSpank: Orphans of Justice Not much is known about Sandy at the beginning at the game, other then the fact DeathSpank encountered her before and that she paid the Demon Witch Heybenstance to seal a mystical object known as The Artifact, which DeathSpank was searching for. The first on-screen encounter happens after DeathSpank is mugged by orques and enters the town of Pluckmuckel. Sandy informs DeathSpank about the kidnapping of the town's orphans, caused by Lord Von Prong. She tells him to locate Eubrick the Retired to help DeathSpank on his quest. She also frequently gives DeathSpank packages to deliver to several people around the world, despite the fact that Sandy is shown to be capable of teleporting to anywhere. She later appears after DeathSpank kills Lord Von Prong, and discovers to her shock that he was wearing a thong just like the one DeathSpank wears. This is apparently connected to a bigger threat that DeathSpank is unaware of, and Sandy informs him of this, along with the legend of the rest of the ThongLords. DeathSpank: Thongs of Virtue Sandy is shown to be opening certains gates around the POW Camp, but teleports away before DeathSpank can see her. After he escapes, Sandy informs him about the Thongs of Virtue, six powerful thongs that corrupted most of their wearers (DeathSpank is immune to being corrupted, due to morality and laziness). She also reveals that she is the daughter of the blacksmith who created them, and that it was her goal to find and destroy the thongs. Sandy appears each time DeathSpank kills one of the Thong-wearers, and each time she gives DeathSpank yet more packages to deliver and takes the body of the Thong-wearer to an unknown altar, where she removes their thong. After getting the Thong of Generosity, she gives DeathSpank a piece of the Thongolith of Peace, which Sandy tells him to give it to the Thongolith Researcher in order to get to her secret base. When DeathSpank reaches the secret Moon Base, he is forced into a difficult decision by Sandy. Trivia * Hints to the narrator being Sandy is present in both games, as she often decribes herself in flattering ways. For example, in the end cutscene for Orphans of Justice, Sandy is described as "the mysterious, although quite attractive red haired woman". *Although Sandy (among the other Thong-wearers) states that the thongs can only be removed if the person wearing one is dead, the cutscene explaining the Thongs shows one thong (purple like the one DeathSpank wears) floating away from its previous wearer (who was taking a bath in a lake). *This could mean that the thongs could be removed without killing the wearer, and that the people who wear the thongs were corrupted into believing that they had to kill a thong-wearer to retrieve his thong. ---- =Ending (Major Plot Spoilers)= It's revealed that Sandy's secret base is actually on the Moon, where the Thongolith of Peace is and also the location of the alter where the thongs were removed. Upon finding Sandy, she tells DeathSpank that she has to kill him in order to remove his Thong of Justice. It's also revealed that she herself wears the Thong of Peace, apparently in order to bring true peace. DeathSpank is given the choice of either dying to give Sandy his thong or fighting to keep it. "Bad" Ending DeathSpank comes to the realization that Sandy is just as corrupted as the other ThongLords, and decides she must be stopped. This triggers a boss battle against Sandy. DeathSpank ultimately kills her, but out of respect buries her on the MoonBase, which DeathSpank decides to make his own base. This is actually the canon ending, because in the Baconing, DeathSpank is still alive, with Sandy's head in a jar filled with formaldehyde, which he smashes in boredom. It is suggested Sandy is still alive during that point, because she utters a small yelp when her jar falls. "Good" Ending DeathSpank decides to let Sandy permanently kill him in order to retrieve his thong. Although Sandy does it in fear of DeathSpank becoming corrupted, she is filled with great remorse doing so. Instead of the destroying the Thongs as she previously claimed, she decides to hide them in a location where nobody could find them. Sandy does this in the belief that if the final three thongs were created (as nine thongs were planned, and only six were made), the remaining thongs would be pure. However, although Sandy said she would create them, by the time she was an old woman none of the unfinished thongs were created. It's finally revealed that the elderly Sandy had been narrating the whole story, and states that she might later tell the story of "how it all began". Perhaps the prologue will occur after the Baconing, as Deathspank travels back in time. Category:DeathSpank Characters Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Thongs of Virtue Characters